Steps to Intervention
by Kur0 N3koChi
Summary: "You're obsessed…" Please you really just figured this out? To the people who forcefully kidnapped me I show no fear or give them the pleasure of knowing my paranoia. "Where is he?" I only smile..."Because of you Ikubukuro is in total chaos! Izaya tell us where he is?"
1. 1

Read and review please!

Steps to Intervention

Step one: when people usually tell you something's wrong with you…?

Improvise

Deny

Laugh

Get angry

Looking around the pale white room I knew what I was doomed for the moment I was brought here. But the people who forcefully kidnapped me I show no fear or give them the pleasure of knowing my paranoia.

"You're obsessed…" the dear siblings of mine say with such twist in their face I almost take a risk and spin in my swivel chair to laugh, but I'm not that stupid in the situation I'm in right now.

'Really you finally figured it out….' The thought crosses my mind as I mentally roll my eyes as well. This is obviously going to be a waste of my life and time looking for more information on the beings that amuse me so much!

"You went too far…"

'Now the doctor is lecturing me ha you have some nerve Mr. dissect…'

Ah yes that is how these little…interventions start isn't it. The said person goes too far, either that or they almost died. But I doubt anyone would really care so much if that happens (or could ever happen)

"Because of you half of the city's in total chaos…" her stoic face of my sectary almost shows emotion…almost.

Ah hehehe yes it is, isn't it? How wondrous how dreams come to reality isn't it.

"Don't you think that it was going to go that way because of humans anyway? I just sped it up dear Namie, Kururi, Mairu, oh yes and Shinra my dear friend." I look above me to the tall black male above me. "Haha Yes yes cannot forget the man who brought me here right dear Simon."

"_Shut it orihara, you need to fix this. You have gone way to far…" _ I raise a brow. I know only I and my dear sisters understood what he said. I shrug and place my hands on my lap, placing myself in front of the window.

Buildings were still intact, lives were still breathing this dreaded air, and the dullahan of the century is out and about looking for the head I dropped in the river….hahahah

Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. So I guess you're wondering what I did since the buildings aren't crumbling and people are obviously alive and running about normally.

Why don't you count the people missing from this little intervention…hehehe?

And no no my friends, It's not Erika nor walker nor Mikado or his lackeys…

It's someone that without in this city my chaotic neighborhood laid dormant and waiting, because the chaos they speak of is the increasing crime rates.

Since said (or not said) person is gone (for the moment) everyone has taking in upon themselves to be the strongest. And me hehehe I say I would like to sit back and watch.

But here I am waiting on about three others to show because they want supposed answers as too _he's _whereabouts.

Now that I think about it, I don't even know where I am?

"I don't get what the big deal is; you all take me to who knows where to just tell me I've been a bad boy. I already knew I was from the day I first pushed a guy from the tree he was climbing and he broke his arm. You can't say or do anything that's going to change or make me transform into a disgustingly normal human. I refuse to be as such seeing I am destined to be immortal."

"That's not the point Izaya! You took away a big component of Ikubokuro…U made the city a ghetto basically!" Kururi says.

I slant my eyes. I see nothing has changed…yet.

"I could care less the only thing I'm concerned with is the chaos to happen tomorrow, I hear gangs grown some balls and want to try and take the Yukuza…quite the effect of a _small _change to thin….

I was grabbed by the neck and pulled to the ground in a headlock you could call it. Pinned to the ground I look to see Namie has taking a hold of me in my small speech.

"Bring the brute back, if I knew that …that"

I smile at her. Her brother had went missing too eh? I could use this to my advantage, but maybe no wise while she has me pinned to the ground. I look to my sisters.

"Iza-nii…why did you do such a thing?" Ah poor Kururi, she'll be fine later. "You have to tell us where he is Iza-Iza!"

Mairu is a different story. I glare at her.

"It's really stupid how you're treating him like he's some type of super hero. Yes I will admit he has a large amount of brawn and lil oomph in his head, but to make it seem like when I bring him back he's going to just clean the city is pure hysteria!"

I see glares but I don't get phased. "He's gone…get over it.

The door opens to reveal the missing person's brother and two withering old people.

Namie stares getting off me and announces them. "Hina Heiwajima, Rokumana Heiwajima, Yuuhei Heiwajima."

I blink quite slowly at the figures. They could pass as a normal family if I didn't know that that brute came from Hina Heiwajima….

Surprisingly in tears the woman kneels to me and slaps me

Rokumana shakes his head grabbing his wife and pulling her back. "Give us our son!"

He glares "Your son, I only came because I wanted to thank the man that got rid of him."

The room got quiet. Interest perked immediately, so he was disowned by the father…haha this is very rich.

"Thank me…there's really no need…"

"His abnormalities were the same thing that his damn grandmother had…thank god that woman's dead."

I see now the stare are slowly gathering away from me and to the man in the doorway. It's funny how Hina just bows her head in shame instead of standing up for her oldest son.

I sit up and smile at everyone before placing my hands on my hips. "Rokumana-san…no need for such a thing I will tell you something that will probably ease the most of you…" shrug and walk to the random doorway that they carelessly left open. Passing Hina and Yuuhei I whisper. "Shizuo's alive so stop you damn worrying…"

And with that I ran past them and down the stairs before anyone thought to follow me, laughing hysterically at no one in particular.

"He's with me…."


	2. 2

Read and Review Plz!

Note… when a person has brought his peers to a conclusion of an INTERVENTION, there is always something said person had to do because of it

10 days before intervention

It was raining harder than it has in a while, power outages were spread along the city of Ikubukuro, leaving the wondrous lights dull and lifeless as the streets. Dark, that's all it was just plain depressing.

But for me I think it's the best time to be out. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door in my living room briskly leaving without a word to Namie, who unfortunately for her was stuck here because of the downpour. "I will be back dear Namie; I'm going to go out in the town…" She didn't give me so much as a glance as I left. Like she'd ever, she pretty much as soulless as a person who has killed several thousand people…

But then again she interests me so I don't mind her rude ambitious lifestyle or voice.

Leaving my condo building I walk on the wet streets to find something to eat, maybe some Ootoro and other groceries for later. Even if it is a power out doesn't mean I can't still shop. Most likely all employees who are there for their shift before the power out are still there.

Walking into Russian sushi I see a drenched Simon standing by the door. I was going to jump but I knew better, 'damn guy was blending in…' and walked to the table where other people were quietly waiting for the power to return. "The usual garcon!" with the way I said things you'd think it was nicer outside. Oh well…

The Chef gives me Ootoro and in return I had him 6000 yen, much more than the pay is but I don't really mind it, I have plenty more. Then waving to Simon as he welcomes my return, I leave to walk the silent streets of Ikubukuro.

Getting to the grocery store I notice that the sign up says closed, hmmm unfortunate… they must think someone will take advantage of the black out. Shrugging I decide to go to an alleyway to sit on one of the emergency escape balcony's and eat before the Ootoro get drenched from the rain.

Sitting I open the package to take a morsel or two, but notice something across the street where the opening in the alley was. A man was lying face down, even in the pitch black area I noticed a body when I see one, hmm wonder who got killed. Curiosity getting the better of me I stand and making sure to carry my Ootoro with me. (Like I was going to leave a good package of fatty tuna…I think not!)

The closer I gather to the body the heavier the rain pours and in return the darker it seems.

As I kneel towards the man I see a familiar set of clothing and with it I laugh. "There is no way; even you couldn't be as stupid to nap on the ground in the rain Shizu-chan"

Im aware the brute isn't dead, talking about dead this is a perfect opportunity to kill him isn't it?

I pull out my knife just as he twitches in his hand. I look down to see a note balled up, and splotches of blood. Suddenly I don't think Shizuo's sleeping…

I examine him, my canine red eyes adjusting to the dim lighting (if any) outside. His head had an opening, a bruise that was turning his neck black and blue, blood was splattered on his bartenders outfit. And a puddle was beginning to form a wavy pink color. Whoever hurt the brute did a nice job.

But still I glare at the fact it wasn't me who did it. Someone just thinks that they can play with my Shizu-chan this way and get away with it, they have something coming to them when I find out who they are.

"Uhnnn…"

I quickly look to the noise and notice him twitch again. I guess he's waking up, fucking monster. Doesn't even know when to die…

"Shizu-chan, you shouldn't get up. Normal people who get injuries like that will faint from moving too fast."

He sat upward, and stared blankly at me. "Wh-what happened?"

"Well from the looks of it you got hit…hard. Don't tell me you don't remember."

He starred at me again, blank faced still but a little confusion added. _No way…_

"Do you know who I am?"

He just stared at me, and then out of instinct (or pain) he held his head and hissed. Stumbling; as he tried to stand up, he came closer to me and shook his head. "But I take it you know me…my name is Shizu-chan yes?"

Oh great when he gets hit in the head he talks like Simon….oh dear joy we need another one of them.

For those smartalics out there, yes that was sarcasm.

When he comes closer to me, out of normality whether it was pouring rain or not I step back and pull out my blade. Not because I think he's tricking me, Shizu-chan never had the capacity or mind power I have to fuck around with people.

He stops and raises his hands in defense, even if it SEEMS he has lost his memory he still remembers sharp objects are dangerous.

"I was just going to ask if you could take me to a hospital, I kind of don't remember where it is and since you know I was thinking maybe…" He gets closer to me. I slowly lower my hands, he's clean even I'm not as heartless as to let him travel Ikubukuro alone, what fun would it be if he wandered too far to never be found again, I wouldn't have my play thing anymore. :*(

Or maybe I could just watch him wander, but what would be the fun in that seeing that this….this male in front of me isn't the one that would have been trying to slam my face to the stop sign.

Oh well.

"I have a better place to take you…"

My wide spaced apartment was probably a stretch but it was something. It was obvious what was wrong, he had Amnesia.

It doesn't take a genius like me to see that, taking him to a hospital would've been a bored waiting game for someone like me.

Luckily Namie was gone so she wouldn't see him come in, oh what atmosphere that would bring. Throwing my keys on the table I suddenly realize the biggest mistake I have made. I brought Shizuo Heiwajima to my apartment, I mentally slap my head, what the HELL was I thinking. I could keep him like a pet?

Knowing the brute he'd remember everything within the hour and destroy the place in a rage because I brought him here to deal with me. Damnit…I look behind me to see him holding his head but looking curiously all over the Condo, walking to the furniture and sitting. "Are you a doctor of some kind, is this why you brought me to your place?"

So he's not so dumb, I was sure he would ask a really dumb question that was irrelevant to his head injury and how to fix it. "No I'm not really, im a therapist…" Well that was a half-truth….okay not at all true. But I knew things that a lot of therapist figure out and in a way they as well persuade people to do certain things in their lives. Whether entertaining (like myself) or for their own benefit (which is quite boring actually) well back to the situation at hand.

"Ah, so…uh how do you know me?"

"We went to high school together…"Why am I even in the conversation…well I guess I might as well be seeing I didn't think this through at all. Wow that's not like me, must be the weather fucking with me.

Shizuo seemed relieved, what knowing that I'm someone of your graduating class makes you think I'm automatically safe. It would've sucked if he got picked up by someone else.

Why do I care?

I lean on my desk and sigh, I really should've thought this through…killing him wouldn't be much fun because he wouldn't see it coming and doesn't even know (remember) who I am.

I swivel back and forth, hands in my lap, head back, and eyes closed by my desk. "I really should have thought about this completely before being so careless…" I look to the rain, "Fucking with everyone I guess…" I turn to look at Shizuo who's staring at me squinting, great seems like he's trying to remember me.

"I don't really know so much right now…is there something wrong with my head anything that I should take…tatatata" he grabbed his head in pain as if thinking so much was hurting him, possibly there was still a huge gash at the back of his head, healing pretty quickly now that I'm noticing it. I look to the side and see he still has the paper wad in his hand. I walk briskly over and grab it.

Opening it carefully seeing its drenched. 'Your eternal Intervention?' the hell? Who would give a brute like this, ah what a moment? Obviously someone wanted to get rid of Shizuo for good for what real reason I haven't the faintest idea; but all will be figured out in due time. "What did the note say?" I glance to the brute and sigh.

"Nothing interesting nor important, for now just sleep I need to call some people on some important things alright?" I douted him like a mother would and fortionatly he complied without argument.

"Maybe I could keep him as a pet…"


End file.
